Amargos recuerdos, tu dulce llamado
by ShiuninSora666
Summary: Siempre: Es una palabra que significaba tanto para mi, aún así espero verte de nuevo. Nuestro slogan "Construyendo los mejores recuerdos" Este fic participa en el reto de fanfics "Love Live y Love Live Sunshine" en la categoría "AU Cafetería"
1. Chapter 1

En la vida uno hace sacrificios para salir adelante, no salir a divertirse por estudiar, por dar un ejemplo, yo di todo de mi para no perder nada, amigos y un futuro prometedor, pese a eso, quizás yo fui el sacrificio de alguien...

Mi cafetería es pequeña y si no es una glamurosa y de gran prestigio, es un negocio respetable, un amigo me apoyo con el y si al final el renunció a esta idea, yo sola he podido mantener este negocio con éxito, y con ayuda de Nico, mi excompañera de preparatoria.

-Listo Koizumi, termine de lavar los trastos y saque la basura ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-...

-¿Hola?

-...

-¡Hanayo!

-¿Eh? ¿Que, que pasa?

-En que piensas, te llevo hablando hace poco.-Me dijo You mi empleada, hace 2 meses comenzó a trabajar conmigo y es una buena chica, un muy buen cuerpo, que por platicas que hemos tenido se que lo mantiene con la natación, envidio a la persona que este con ella o a futuro.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco distraída You.

-Me he dado cuenta que la pasa así en esta época del año ¿Por que?

-Pensé que Nico ya te lo abría dicho.

-Encantadora como siempre Hanayo, encantadora-Decía Nico mi amiga de preparatoria y cocinera de mi restaurante.

-Lo siento Nico, es solo que cuentas muchas cosas y...

-Mejor me voy, Maki me debe estar esperando.

-Hasta mañana Nico-Nos despedimos You y yo de mi empleada de cocina.

-Creo que ya podemos irnos You.

-Pero no me ha contado porque siempre esta triste en esta época.

-¿Triste?

-¡oh! lo siento, creo que son cosas que no me incumben.

-Descuida, eres una buena chica y hemos entablado charlas agradables, me has contado de ti y yo un poco de mi, y si tienes tiempo puedo contarte. Solo dame un momento.-Ella solo asintió y yo por mi parte me dirigí a la cocina y prepare un poco de té, serví en un par de platos de porcela una pieza de pastel, coloque el té y los pasteles en una bandeja y me dispuse a llevarlos a la mesa donde me encontraba con You.

-Señora, pudo pedirme que le ayudara.-Dijo fuertemente mientras se acercaba a ayudarme con la bandeja.

-Descuida, me gusta de vez en cuando recordar viejos tiempos. Y no me digas señora, somos amigas, llámame por mi nombre.

-Lo siento, aun no me acostumbro.

-Bien, siéntate, toma un poco de pastel, toma un té y te contaré.

-Gracias.

-Bien, no es novedad que este así, Nico me ha visto mucho peor y es todo a causa de esta cafetería.

-¿Como?

-Veras esta cafetería tiene un significado muy importante para mi, aquí fue donde una persona se volvió muy importante para mi, para que me entiendas iré un poco atrás en el tiempo y te contare. Verás hace unos años...

FLASHBACK

Yo me encontraba jugando en una caja de arena de mi escuela, aun era muy pequeña, pero no tenia amigos por mi tímido comportamiento, cuando la gente se acercaba a mi tenia miedo, eso a algunos niños les parecía extraño y a otros divertido, por lo que fui blanco de burlas y de estar en soledad, no me desagradaba estar sola, si mis padres siempre estaban conmigo, pero no es lo mismo a un amigo o hermano, en fin, así estaba en clases, y en mis descansos, hasta que un día escuche a una niña llorando detrás de los contenedores de basuras que se encontraban tras la escuela, escuchaba mas gente ahí, niños claro, pero en cuanto me asomé vi asustada tal escena frente a mi. La niña yacía en el suelo sentada, cubriéndose la cara con sus pequeñas manos, aquellos niños le arrojaban basura de los contenedores, la niña no se defendía ni nada, solo estaba ahí recibiendo esa humillación, eran 3 niños y 5 niñas las que hacían tan horrible acción, solo podía escuchar como ofendían y menospreciaban a esa niña, cuando no pude mas quise correr y alejarme de ese lugar, pero choque con 2 niñas que en cuanto me vieron comenzaron a reírse.

-Yuzu, mira a quien nos encontramos, a la miedosa de Koizumi.

-Vaya Ruri, creo que nos estaba espiando, deberíamos darle una lección.-Terminaba por decir mientras que ambas chicas me tomaban del cabello y comenzaban a arrastrarme.

-¡No suéltenme, no diré nada lo juro!-Pedía pero todo resultaba inútil.

Esas chicas me aventaron junto a la chica de cabello naranja, los niños comenzaron a arrojarnos basura a ambas, pero paso algo que no pensé, quien estaba junto a mi se levanto y uso su cuerpo como escudo para protegerme, al final la quitaron y la golpearon, mientras yo seguía siendo victima de sus lanzamientos de basura.

Decir que fue algo horrible es poco, pues este tormento continuo para nosotras, extrañamente a pesar de vivir juntas esto nunca hablamos como tal, pero al menos conocí su nombre y ella el mio, la que creo era mi amiga, respondía al nombre de Hoshizora Rin.

Nuestros padres nunca se enteraron de los abusos que recibíamos, o al menos de mi parte no, pero no esperábamos lo que estaba por venir, al llegar a nuestra nueva escuela pensamos que sería diferente, aun no teníamos tanta confianza como tal pero vaya que fue aterrador para ambas ver a las mismas personas que nos humillaron en aquellos días.

Apenas y reaccionábamos, y lo hicimos cuando Shun se acerco a nosotras y nos hablo de manera intimidante como lo hacía siempre al dirigirnos la palabra.

-Nos encontramos de nuevos, estúpidas, será mejor darles su bienvenida.-Terminaba esa frase con su sonrisa maliciosa.

Fuimos rodeadas y llevadas a rastras a la parte trasera de nuestra nueva escuela.

-Shun, aquí no hay nada que arrojarles.

-Bien, siempre podemos golpearlas como lo hacíamos antes ¿Que dicen inútiles?

Rin y yo por instinto comenzamos a abrazarnos y cerrar los ojos, preparadas a sufrir nuestro destino,Shun me tomo por el cuello y yo solo me prepare, cuando música proveniente de un celular interrumpió el momento, abrí los ojos de nuevo y vi a un chico alto, de lentes y cabello largo azul, su uniforme denotaba que estaba en primer año, al igual que Rin, yo y nuestros agresores. Silencio la música de su celular, lo guardo en su bolsillo y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-Dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-No te metas en esto o saldrás perjudicado-Le replico Yuzu.

-Deben saber que estar aquí en esta hora esta prohibido, ademas no me parece correcto que tomes del cuello a una chica así.

Shun solo me soltó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a aquel chico, quedando parado frente a el. En definitiva Shun era mas alto que el chico de lentes.

-Me estas molestando mucho, será mejor que te largues, el último entrometido termino muy mal ¿Verdad Hanayo?-Termino mirándome a mi en el suelo. No miraba a Rin, pero creo estaba tan asustada que se quedo sin habla.

-Señorita Hanayo ¿Estas personas las están molestando?

Yo solo me limite a mirar a Shun quien me miraba con una clara intención de darme un mensaje no muy difícil de descifrar "Si abres la boca, te ira peor"-No, no es nada-Me limite a responder.

-Ya ves, ahora lárgate.

-Lo siento primate semievolucionado, no puedo permitir dañes a alguien, mucho menos a estas chicas.

-¡Repite eso estúpido!-Shun giro directo a aquel chico dispuesto a golpearlo, pero el chico se puso debajo de su abdomen y lo golpeo directo en el estómago, haciendo que Shun cambiara su expresión a dolor, y este comenzará a caer, con sus manos sobre su área dañada.

-¡Imposible!-Grito Yuzu.

El chico ni siquiera miro atrás y camino hacía Rin y a mi, se inclino y nos tendió la mano a ambas-Vengan conmigo, estos tipos no las molestaran más.-Solo lo miramos y tomamos cada una sus manos para ponernos de pie.

-Maldito infeliz, no tenias porque meterte ¡Vamos atrápenlos!

Fuimos rodeados por los demás chicos y chicas, a ordenes de Yuzu, pero aquel chico que nos ayudaba ni se inmutaba. Rápidamente Yuzu se acerco para darle una cachetada, pero este la interrumpió tomando su mano y lanzandola fuertemente al suelo, por lo que los demás se dirigieron a el, ignorándonos a nosotras.

-Váyanse de aquí chicas, a sus clases, volveré en un momento.-Nos dijo aquel chico Rin solo me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a correr, si bien me impresiono ese chico, sentir la cálida mano de Rin fue algo...

Llegamos corriendo a nuestro salón, por suerte nos toco estar juntas, al poco rato llego el chico y camino directo hacia nosotras.

-¿Están bien?

Yo seguía atónita por lo que presencie así que Rin hablo.

-Si lo estamos gracias a ti ¿Tu estas bien?

-Si, no es nada, no pudieron tocarme esos chicos y chicas, por cierto mi nombre es Sora, Shiunin Sora.

-Yo soy Hoshizora Rin y mi amiga es Koizumi Hanayo.

Rin me menciono como su amiga, pero eso no...

-Ya veo, un placer conocerlas a las 2.

Sonó la campana y todos nos dispusimos a tomar nuestros respectivos lugares, y unos mas a retirarse del salón, Sora tomo su lugar frente a nosotras, y pasados unos minutos de clase entraron 1 chico y 3 chicas que nos molestaban, entraron con el cabello desordenado, la ropa por su parte sucia, arrugada y rota, estaban totalmente desalineados que cuando llegamos, la profesora los regaño por la hora de su llegada y su presencia pero aun así entraron, no soy vengativa ni nada por el estilo, pero verlos así me hizo alegrarme un poco, ademas que mire a Rin, si bien siempre se dormía en clases o se quedaba distraída mirando su cuaderno, esta vez era distinto, estaba distraída pero miraba fijamente a Sora...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Así que...-You dio un trago a su té-Ese chico las ayudo, pero lo que les sucedió juntas fue terrible.

-Lo se, pero se supera con el paso del tiempo.-Le dije mientras sonreía.

-¿Y cuando llegamos a la historia de esta cafetería?-Me pregunto.

-A eso voy, pero vamos se enfría tu té, prosigo. Después de eso Rin comenzó a hablarme mas y de pronto ambas nos consideramos muy buenas amigas.

FLASHBACK

-Por fin vacaciones Kayocchin nya.

-Lo se Rin, por fin podremos descansar.

-¿Tan pronto van a holgazanear?

-Sora no molestes nya.

-Bien, lo siento, lo siento. ¿Y que planean hacer?

-Quiero llevar a Kayocchin a comer, encontré una cafetería que sirve postres deliciosos nya.

-Ya veo, ya veo, bueno yo tengo que irme así que me voy, adiós chicas.

-¡Espera Sora!-Grito mi amiga pelinaranja.-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro, dime...

-Aquí no tonto, te veo en la biblioteca en 5 minutos.

-Esta bien, entonces me iré adelantando.

Sora solo se retiro.

-¿Que piensas hacer Rin?-Le pregunte.

-Será algo rápido no tienes de que preocuparte ¿Te importaría si te veo en la entrada de la escuela?

-No, descuida.

-Bien, nos vemos en unos minutos.

Después de eso me dirigí a donde acorde verme con Rin, no tardo mucho apenas me recargaba en una pared ella salio brincando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Nos vamos?-Me dice con su usual sonrisa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Espera, espera, no me dijiste como fue que tu y Rin se volvieron amigas.

-Bueno eso es sencillo, después de que Sora nos salvara, Rin comenzó a preocuparse por mi, me pidió disculpa por meterme en lo que según ella solo lo merecía y me hablo, me ayudo, me apoyo y yo por mi parte hice lo mismo y llegamos a ser amigas.

-O ya veo.

-Bien You prosigo.

FLASHBACK

Me dirigia sin un rumbo fijo, era guiada por Rin, aunque ella me hablaba tan alegre como siempre no prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras. Cuando me percate llegamos a una linda cafetería, podría decir que no tenia algo tan detallado, no era algo del otro mundo, simplemente un negocio con un par de mesas fuera y dentro atendido por gente sin relevancia alguna.

Rin me dijo que entráramos, siguió hablando y yo solo la escuchaba, mi cuerpo estaba con ella, pero mi mente divagaba en pensamientos de Rin y Sora.

-Kayocchin ¿Que opinas de eso?

-¿Eh? bueno yo... estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-¿Estas de acuerdo en que debo arañarte como gato?

-¡¿Que?! ¡No, no, no!

-Es broma nya, solo se que te notas algo preocupada.

-Es solo que...

-¿Desean ordenar señoritas?-Nos dijo una mesera que se acerco a nosotras.

-Si yo quisiera un café y una rebanada de pastel de naranja. Y Kayocchin ¿Tu que quieres?

-Lo mismo esta bien.

-Bien en un momento les traigo su pedido.-La mesera solo hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro.

-Me decías nya.

-Si, es solo que tengo curiosidad...

-¿De que hable con Sora nya?

-Eh... bueno... yo... si...

-Solo le pregunte algo un poco personal, es algo entre el y yo, eres mi mejor amiga Hanayo, pero esto no puedo decírtelo, ya que es algo un poco personal.

-Yo lo entiendo, pero si puedo ayudarte no dudes que lo haré.

-Gracias. Ahora ¿comemos nya?

-Aún no nos traen nuestra orden.

-Pero tengo hambre nya.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Desde ese entonces Rin y yo veníamos a esta cafetería, usualmente solo ella y yo, ya que no eramos muy populares, fue así hasta la preparatoria, que fue de los mejores tiempos que he vivido con ella, ya que veníamos aquí a disfrutar un café, conversar, reír,disfrutar este hermoso lugar también de los mas tristes pues la cafetería cerró y nunca abrió, eso hasta que yo la compre, pero en ese entonces que ya casi no veía a Rin, nos distanciamos demasiado

-¿Es por eso?

-Ahí comenzó todo es una historia muy larga.

-Bueno pero dime el significado de esta cafetería.

-La historia aun esta comenzando, si te cuento todo tan rápido puede que no lo entiendas del todo.

-Vamos... puedes contarme el resto otro día.

-Bien pero primero serviré mas café.

-Pero me serviste té.

-Si pero ahora yo quiero café.

Serví café y regrese a la mesa con You.

-¿Continuamos?

-Déjame tomar un poco y proseguiré. Delicioso. Bien cuando entramos a preparatoria, aun frecuentábamos ese café, como íbamos a una escuela exclusiva de mujeres, perdí un poco de contacto con Sora, pero Rin aun lo veía, entonces yo creí que llevaban una relación y nunca pude confirmar eso...

FLASHBACK

-¿Lo verás de nuevo hoy?

-Si nya.

-¿Hoy no iremos a la cafetería?

-Mmmm... puedo decirle que nos acompañe.

-No descuida no quiero importunarlos, otro día será.

-¿Segura?

-Adelante, te veo mañana Rin.

Ella solo asintió y se fue en camino contrario al mio, pero algo me molestaba, una inquietud interna, algo no estaba bien conmigo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Vaya.

-El significado que esta cafetería tiene para mi, es que fue nuestro primer lugar favorito para Rin y para mi, a pesar de de terminar la escuela juntas y en universidad separarnos, por carreras diferentes, siempre intente contactarla para venir, las pocas veces que lo logre me rechazaba, en ocasiones supuse que no quería verme simplemente, desde sus rechazos constantes deje de venir por aquí, hasta que un día me anime a caminar por viejos caminos del recuerdo y vi que este lugar estaba en venta, así que, digamos tomé una decisión estúpida, por el tiempo que tome tome mis ahorros de años y compre este lugar, un amigo me ayudo, a levantar este lugar.

-¿Amigo?

-Si un amigo de intercambio, nunca le pregunte de donde era, pero por su nombre supongo que era de Latinoamerica.

-¿Y se llamaba?

-Germán, no recuerdo muy bien que.

-Oh, bueno.

-El fue un apoyo muy grande para mi, aporto dinero y confío en mi administración para recuperar su inversión y tiempo después el volvió a su país de origen, y nunca supe mas de el. En resumen este lugar guarda recuerdos para mi, y quiero que mis clientes creen buenos recuerdos aquí, ese es mi ideal, además sueño con el día que Rin cruce por esa puerta, solo quiero verla para despedirme por fin de ella.

-¿Y por que se fue? Tu siempre estuviste aquí para ella.

-No lo se, tuvo sus razones, es difícil estar juntas en todo por nuestros diferentes sueños, si ella tuvo que alejarse de mi para ser feliz no la recriminare. Aun así querré verla.

-Suerte con eso, algún día puede que se haga realidad-Decía mientras terminaba su café y se acercaba para darme un abrazo.

-Gracias, bueno creo es hora de irnos, ya es tarde.-Correspondí el abrazo y poco después me separe.

-Bien, iré por mi bolso. Hanayo creo que tu teléfono esta sonando en tu oficina.

-Iré a ver, espérame un momento y te acompaño.

Camine a mi oficina y tome el teléfono, ya era algo tarde y sabían que la cafetería estaba cerrada ¿Quien podría llamar?

-Buenas noches-Decía la voz al otro lado de linea

-Buenas noches ¿En que le puedo ayudar?

-Disculpe la hora de mi llamada, quisiera saber si puedo hacer una reserva para dentro de 3 noches.

-No lo se ¿Por que no llama mañana?

-Por favor, no le quitare mucho de su tiempo, su cafetería es muy conocida y quisiera ir, por favor. Es un lugar que me reconfortaría visitar de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo? Bien, bien haré una excepción por usted ¿A nombre de quien la reservacion?

-Hoshizora Rin...


	2. Chapter 2

-Si, es... esta bien, su reserva esta hecha, le informo que para cancelaciones se comunique una hora antes.

-Bien gracias, por cierto ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?-Dijo la voz al otro lado de la linea.-Quisiera darle las gracias, por atenderme a esta hora.

-Lo siento, por políticas no puedo decirle eso.-Respondió temerosa Hanayo.

-Bien, le agradezco. Hasta luego.

-Si, adiós.

Al terminar la llamada y colgar el teléfono Hanayo solo mantuvo un semblante sorprendido, mantenía su boca abierta debido a la dificultad que tenia para respirar.

-¿Hanayo, paso algo? Te estoy esperando... ¿¡Que te pasa Hanayo!? ¿Estas bien? Responde.-Se acercaba You a Hanayo, sacudiéndola bruscamente para hacerla reaccionar.

.

.

.

.

.

-Listo hice la reservación. Aunque ya es algo tarde y aun así me atendieron. Bien a dormir ahora yo nya. ¿Eh?-Rin cambio su semblante a uno de confusión-Hacía mucho tiempo que no decía "nya".

.

.

.

.

.

-Hanayo, respira, reacciona, haz algo que me estas preocupando.-Decía insistentemente You.

-¿Que, que,que, que paso?-Pregunto reaccionando por fin Hanayo.

-Eso quiero saber yo, no reaccionabas y me preocupaste.

-Lo siento You es solo que... bueno Rin me llamo.

-¿Rin? Espera ¿Rin, tu compañera de la escuela?

-Si.

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Va a venir, vendrá a la cafetería.-Terminaba Hanayo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Eso es bueno Hanayo ¿Cuando vendrá?

-En cuatro días, tenemos que preparar todo, ella aun recuerda este lugar así que debemos prepararlo, debe estar todo perfecto.

-Cuenta conmigo Hanayo ¡Yousoro!

-No entiendo esa palabra-Decía Hanayo un poco tímida.

-Descuida te diré es...

-Por cierto ¿Que hora es?

-Ya es muy tarde, me quede esperando 30 minutos en la puerta.

-¡Oh! Lo siento You.

-Descuida aun pasa el autobús a esta hora.

-No es muy peligroso a estas horas déjame llamar a mi esposo, y te llevaremos a casa.-Hanayo terminaba de decir cuando sacaba su celular.

-No, por favor, no te molestes estaré bien.-Decía alzando las manos rechazando dicha propuesta.

-Muy tarde le mande mensaje.

-Bien-Respondió You con un semblante de resignación.

.

-Bueno Hanayo ¿Que cambios harás a la cafetería?

-Supongo que solo limpiare y puede que lo adecue a esos tiempos en los que venia con Rin, después de todo tuve que modernizar algunos aspectos.

-Bien, mañana mismo llegare temprano y te ayudare.

-Si ¿Te gustaría que termináramos nuestra platica anterior?

-Claro.

-Bien ¿Que fue lo último que te conté?

-Ammm... ¡Así! Fue donde...

La conversación continuo, pero no por mucho. Ya que en ese instante sonó el teléfono de Hanayo, interrumpiendo el relato.

-Hola.

-Cariño estoy fuera de la cafetería.-Se escucho del otro lado de la linea.

-Bien vamos en camino.

-De acuerdo.-Finalizo la llamada.

-Vayamos You.

-Claro.

Ambas chicas tomaron sus bolsos y salieron de la cafetería, Hanayo solo cerro con llave y caminaron al auto, que cabe destacar era un auto costoso de un gran prestigio color negro, mientras las esperaba un sujeto de traje, con lentes, un porte totalmente elegante, con cabello corto. Este las vio y abrió la puerta trasera del auto y la del copiloto.

-Vaya Hanayo, no me contaste que contrataron chófer.

-Este, no es chófer es mi esposo.

-Buenas noches Watanabe.-Saludo el sujeto con un semblante un poco incomodo.

-¡Oh! Lo siento señor.-Respondía You nerviosa haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes, hola cariño-El tipo solo se acerco y beso en los labios a Hanayo, y ella correspondió el gesto.

-Lamento haberte llamado tan tarde.-Terminaba un poco tímida Hanayo.

-De hecho salí tarde de la oficina, por lo que no fue molestia.

-Bueno ¿Te importaría si llevamos a You a su casa?

-Claro, no es molestia. Suban al auto.

Las chicas subieron al auto y cerraron su puertas mientras aquel sujeto también subía al auto, ya dentro de este, se coloco el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el auto y pregunto a You por donde vivía para llevarla, la conversación en ese tiempo fue amena y divertida, a pesar del aspecto del esposo de Hanayo que aparentaba intimidación, seriedad y un carácter muy fuerte, era un sujeto bastante amable, he incluso divertido en aspectos de convivencia, ya que en algunos casos no entendía las bromas de You.

-Es por aquí.

-Bien déjame estacionarme y... Listo.

-Muchas gracias señor, Hanayo, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta luego-Respondieron Hanayo y su esposo a la par.

Cuando vieron que You entro a su casa, se pusieron en marcha a su propio departamento.

-Tienes mucho que explicarme Hanayo.-Dijo el tipo con un semblante y tono serio.

-¿Eh? ¿Que cosa? ¿Que hice de malo?-Respondía con miedo.

-Tranquila Hanayo, yo lo decía por las bromas de You, no las entendí.-Adoro tu lado tímido, pero no se porque lo eres tanto conmigo.

-Es que tu voz y carácter.

-Bueno, bueno. Vayamos a casa.

-Casi lo olvido no te conté quien llamo hoy a la cafetería.

-Mmmmm... ¿Tu madre?

-No.

-¿Tu padre?

-No.

-¿Mis padres?

-No. Es alguien a quien hace mucho no vemos.

-¿Hace mucho no vemos?-Decía en un murmuro-No recuerdo, dame tiempo.

-Solo se me vienen a la mente los compañeros de la universidad, pero no recuerdo sus nombres.

-Bueno prepárate porque creo también tu te sorprenderás.

-Vamos dime, no me dejes con la intriga.

-Rin.

-¿Rin? ¿Quien era Rin?

-¿Enserio la olvidaste?

-Supongo que si.-Respondió un poco molesta Hanayo

-Hoshizora Rin.-Susurro el tipo.

El tipo solo cambio su semblante a uno pensativo, el nombre se le hacía conocido, pero no lo recordaba del todo, aunque a los pocos momentos cambio su semblante a uno totalmente incrédulo y sorprendido.

-¿¡Rin volvió!?-Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Hanayo.

-¡Aun estas conduciendo!

-Lo siento, es solo que fue una gran sorpresa.

-Lo se, yo también me sorprendí.

-Y ¿Te dijo algo?

-Solo hizo una reservación para dentro de 4 días, fue todo, no me reconoció y por alguna razón que no se explicar, no le dije que era yo.

-Hanayo...

-Pero al menos podre despedirme de ella definitivamente, nunca lo hice porque se fue de repente.

-¿No te dijo nada mas?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Solo curiosidad querida.

-Sabes he pensado que tu sabes porque Rin se fue.

-¿Yo? ¿Por que he de saber eso?

-Por lo que se Rin estaba enamorada de ti en nuestra juventud.

-Te conté todo lo que supe cariño, no tenia porque mentirte.

-Cariño...

-Si, dime Hanayo-Contesto.

-Confío en ti-Después de decir esto Hanayo beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

-Sabes cariño te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa?

-En cuanto lleguemos a casa te la mostrare.

-Si-Respondió con una linda sonrisa Hanayo.

Así continuaron su recorrido, en el que Hanayo se mostraba muy ansiosa por la sorpresa de su marido.

Llegaron a casa, que mas que nada era un departamento que no quedaba lejos del centro de Akihabara.

Estaba ubicado en un edificio muy elegante, entraron por el estacionamiento, dejaron el auto y subieron por el elevador hasta el piso 11, donde al llegar Hanayo tomo la mano desocupada de su pareja, pues este tenia un portafolios en la otra. Ambos caminaron felizmente ese corto camino a su hogar.

Abrieron la puerta y Hanayo no noto nada diferente al entrar, todo seguía igual que en la mañana antes de irse al trabajo.

-Amor no encuentro nada.-Molesta Hanayo se acerco a su esposo y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Arrocito...

Esto hizo que Hanayo lo soltara y se alejara, denotando un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-Sa... sabes que me averguenza que me digas así.

-Lo se, pero aquí es el único lugar donde puedo decírtelo.

-Bueno, solo si es aquí lo dejare pasar.

-Bueno ven conmigo a nuestra habitación.-Tomo la mano de Hanayo y la llevo a la habitación que ambos compartían.

Al entrar Hanayo vio una pequeña cortina roja en la pared, así que pregunto que era.

-Recuerdas que cuando te mudaste aquí conmigo, dices a ver perdido el marco de oro de tu abuela.

-Sí.

-Bueno como se que lo adorabas y pese a mis intentos no pude encontrarlo, así que mande a hacer uno idéntico a ese.

-¿Enserio?

-Quita la cortina y verás.

En ese instante Hanayo tomo por un costado la cortina, misma que dejo caer al suelo, mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro apunto de llorar.

Ahí estaba una replica del cuadro que heredo de su abuela al morir, con una foto de la familia de ambos juntos, una foto tomada el día de su boda.

-Esto muy hermoso te amo Sora, te amo.-Se acercaba y daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo también te amo Hanayo, mi arrocito.-Respondía mientras correspondía el contacto.


	3. Chapter 3

-Nos encontramos de nuevo Hanayo.-Dijo Rin con un semblante serio.

-Por lo visto estábamos destinadas a encontrarnos de nuevo.-Respondió de igual manera Hanayo.

-Se que mi partida fue un poco...

-No tienes que decir nada mas Rin-Interrumpió Hanayo, poniendo una mano al frente-Se que tuviste tus razones para irte, pero no puedo creer ¡Que hayas sido tan hipócrita para largarte sin siquiera despedirte! ¡No tienes idea de todo por lo que tuve que pasar de como me culpaba miles de veces al día, pensando que fui yo la que te alejo de mi, fuiste una idiota, porque pese a malos y buenos momentos que pasamos juntas, no tuviste la consideración de decirme adiós o si quiera decirme que me odiabas y por eso te ibas.

-...-Baje la mirada mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Así que antes que nada, grábate esto en la mente Rin, no creeré tus palabras hipócritas, eres la peor persona que tuve la desdicha de conocer, te odio, por lo que me has hecho...

.

.

.

.

.

-¡No!

He estado soñando con Hanayo desde hace 3 meses, todo desde... bueno, no importa, aun así me dijeron que seria bueno ir a donde viví buenos recuerdos, así podre olvidarme de el. Por cierto ¿Que hora será? Las 7:00 am, sera mejor prepararme e ir a casa de mi madre.

.

.

.

.

.

Tras una noche de pasión protagonizada por una pareja que muchos veían poco usual por el dulce carácter de la mujer y un rígido comportamiento por el hombre. Una somnolienta Hanayo despertaba.

-Buenos días Sora. ¿Sora?

Tan solo me levante y me puse una bata, pues me encontraba desnuda tras la anterior noche que mi marido me dio una sorpresa muy grata para mi, me dispuse a caminar a la sala, pues mi esposo no despertó a mi lado, no era de extrañarse, debido a su trabajo de abogado entendía perfectamente que no siempre estaría conmigo para despertar o pequeños momentos, porque pese a eso, siempre busca un tiempo para mi, y si no lo consigue, me compensa con una cena, o un paseo, un obsequio, siendo detallista, y en momentos de suma importancia esta para mi, aunque a veces he escuchado que se mete en problemas por no asistir esos días, el me ha dicho que no me preocupe y como su esposa, confió en el y sabe que cuenta conmigo para lo que necesite, y yo se que cuento con el.

-Cariño ¿Estas aquí?-Pregunte entrando a la sala.

-Estoy en la cocina.-Escuche, así que me dirigí ahí.

-¿Que haces?

-Bueno días Hanayo, preparo el desayuno, resulta que me reunión de trabajo se cancelo debido a que Sonoda le clavo una flecha en la mano a su cliente, por lo visto no es bueno reunirse en un campo de arqueria. ¡Jejeje!

-¿Y que hay del trabajo?

-Bueno tengo reunión a las 5:00 pm con las hermanas Kurosawa. Y aun falta mucho para ello, Así que pensé en prepararte el desayuno y podamos hacer algo antes de que te lleve al trabajo.

-Gracias querido, me encantaría.-Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Ve a darte un baño, el agua ya esta lista, y en cuanto vuelvas nos sentamos.

-Si.-Así partí a darme un baño.

En cuanto entre a la tina para relajarme un poco, vinieron a mi mente esos momentos que pase con Rin, ¿Acaso ella se alejo de mi porque me odiaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Que habrá sido de ella? Pensaba mientras comenzaba a sumergirme en su totalidad en la bañera.

.

.

.

.

.

-Si mamá, regresaré temprano, solo iré a la entrevista de trabajo y regreso.

-Mas te vale Rin, tengo que salir mas tarde y no quiero que pase lo mismo de hace 2 días que lo olvidaste.

-Lo siento, pero ya me voy, que llegare retrasada.

-Si, claro, pero regresa por esta.

Salí corriendo de la casa de mi madre, directo a la parada del autobús, apenas y pude alcanzarlo, me duele mentirle a las personas que mas significan para mi en este mundo, pero desde ese fatídico día todo se vino abajo para mi y aun así trate de mantener mi compostura y positivismo, hoy por fin tendré mis resultados médicos y tengo fe en que saldré bien, por mi y mi pequeña familia.

.

.

.

.

.

Baje del autobús y me encamine al hospital Breguet, salude a la señorita de recepción y me indico donde debería esperar a mi doctor, tardaron casi 1 hora en atenderme, pero es comprensible, después de todo no soy la única que necesita atenciones médicas. Pase al consultorio del doctor y me ofreció el asiento frente a su escritorio.

-Buenos días señorita Hoshizora.

-Igualmente doctor.

-Bien tenemos sus resultados, tengamos fe en que esto no resultara tan malo como mi primer diagnostico resultó.

El solo tomo un sobre sobre su escritorio y lo leía frente a mi, me sentía realmente nerviosa, no solo en mi, mas vidas dependen de mi.

El doctor me miro y puso un semblante un poco serio y preocupante a mi parecer.

-Hoshizora, no le mentiré en cuanto a esto, por ética profesional.

-Dígame.

-Descartamos que las manchas que están en su cuerpo sean por algo grave, por lo visto esta falta de vitaminas, su perdida de peso es debido a su mala alimentación, su manera tan estrepitosa de dormir es por narcolepsia, pero descuide con un poco de tratamiento y buen descanso lo superará.

-Menos mal...

-Aun no termino-La interrumpió el doctor-Sus análisis de sangre dieron resultados positivos de...

.

.

.

.

.

-Estos panqueques quedaron deliciosos.

-¿Enserio? Y eso que mi fuerte no es cocinar jeje.-Se acariciaba la cabeza mientras decía eso.

-Por cierto Sora hay algo que quería preguntarte.-Cambie mi semblante a uno mas serio.

-Claro dime.

-¿Crees que sucederá algo si tu y Rin se ven de nuevo?

-No lo se, después de todo siempre fue impredecible para nosotros, podría decirte con seguridad que no estoy interesado en ella, pero en cualquier caso quiero que confíes en mi.

-Bien lo haré.

-Vamos, termina me iré a dar un baño y te llevo a la cafetería.

-Bien.

¿Podre confiar en el?

.

.

.

.

.

Mi tratamiento llevara tiempo y dinero, y como siempre el problema será el dinero, hace ya 2 años que perdí la casa por la hipoteca y tuve que alquilar un departamento, y para eso tuve que pedir dinero a mi madre, recordar eso es algo que me llena de tristeza, aunque también hubo momentos muy felices para mi.

Tomare el subterráneo para llegar mas pronto a casa. En cuanto entro tomo un asiento y poco a poco, me rindo al sueño, el cual no he concebido de adecuada manera por recordar a Hanayo.

FLASHBACK

-Pero mamá, tal vez si tu...

-No Rin, ya no es posible eso, sabía que tarde o temprano tu padre nos encontraría, y yo no puedo permitir que ponga sus manos sobre nuestra vida, lo siento pero tendremos que irnos de Akihabara.

-¿Y que pasara con la escuela? ¿Mis amigos? Y ¿Tu trabajo?

-Es lo de menos, ya se a donde nos iremos, así que empaca que esta misma noche nos vamos.

Me ire sin poder decir adiós a Hanayo, pero Sora...

Esa misma noche abandonamos la casa en la que solo habitábamos mi madre y yo, llegamos a casa de una amiga suya en Kioto, fue un viaje un poco largo, pero no tenia idea que ahí comenzaría mi caída al vacío.

Tuve que compartir habitación con la hija de la amiga de mi madre, su nombre era Miku pero sin embargo yo no le agradaba en ningún aspecto, primero no acepto compartir su habitación conmigo, cuando lo hizo me dejo muy en claro mi espacio y lugar, aun fuera de casa ella me ignoraba o me trataba mal, la confianza que gane junto a Hanayo poco a poco la fui perdiendo, yo tuve que dejar la universidad para apoyar a mi madre económicamente, por lo cual trabaje en tiendas de ropa, comida, servicios, tuve varios empleos, pero debido a mi desconfianza nunca pude entablar una amistad con alguien mas, siempre me culpaba por no poder darle mis razones de partir a Hanayo, pero como nunca pedí su dirección o tan siquiera si numero de teléfono. Nunca pude localizarla, en cuanto a Sora tampoco lo hice.

Así fue mi vida por mucho tiempo, cuando mi madre busco una manera de que volviéramos a Akihabara fue rápidamente aceptada para trabajar de nuevo ahí, pero no teníamos un lugar a donde ir, según mi madre por llamadas que realizó, mi padre tomo la casa para le y su nueva familia, eso me entristeció un poco, pero a la vez estaba feliz por el, mi madre se fue vivir un tiempo a Akihabara para poder trabajar de manera mas accesible, y yo me quede en casa de su amiga, si viene ella no me trataba mal, su hija seguía haciéndome desprecios, llegue a tal grado de querer volver con mi madre, o intentar buscar a Hanayo, Sora, pero pensaba las preocupaciones que le causaría a mi madre, por lo que resistí estar en ese lugar a pesar de mi soledad, fui testigo de problemas no solo míos sino del lugar donde habitaba, inclusive creo fui humillada en ocasiones por Miku, en diversas ocasiones fue a los mismos lugares donde yo trabajaba, mas de una vez escuchaba como metía hombres a su cama y tenia relaciones con ellos o simplemente hacia algo que a mi parecer no era correcto, pero un día de tantos ella llego con un sujeto el cual no pudo acostarse con ella, así que en un arranque de ira me tomo a mi por la fuerza, fui violada por ese sujeto, no dije nada y al cabo de unos días empecé a sentirme realmente mal, mareos constantes, vomito y demasiada hambre, estaba mas que claro que estaba embarazada, fui echada a la calle sin posibilidad de contarle a mi madre mi tragedia, dormí en las calles por 2 meses, mismos en los que por la desesperación caí en lo mas bajo a mi parecer, vender mi cuerpo por un techo donde dormir por una noche, comida, o simplemente dinero, pero en cuanto mi embarazo fue notorio ya no podía dedicarme a eso, mi golpe de suerte fue una anciana que me ayudo y me cuido como su hija, pero en cuanto le conté a mi madre, me dijo que lo sabía, Miku le contó que supuestamente yo era una cualquiera y en una de esas me embarace y huí de la casa, mi madre no aceptaría a mi hijo, fue doloroso pero lo comprendí, al cabo de un tiempo tuve a mi hija, tenia el cabello al igual que el mio, era idéntica a mi, pero sus ojos eran los de su padre, en su mirada tendría presente el dolor de ese momento, pero aun así no me doblegue y afronte mi nueva vida ante todo, la anciana hipoteco su casa para ayudarme con el hospital y unos tratamientos, ya que después del parto, presente complicaciones y caí enferma, pero no tenia un diagnostico preciso de ello, aun así la anciana murió, y su único legado lo dejo a mi nombre, como no podía confiar en nadie para cuidar a mi hija mientras trabajaba, por lo que después de vender todo lo que la casa tenía, vinieron a embargarla y quede sin un hogar a donde ir.

Con lo poco que ahorre pude viajar de vuelta a Akihabara, donde tuve que arrastrarme a casa de mi madre, a pedirle ayuda, me ayudo con un simple apoyo de económico para una pequeña habitación, donde me pude acoplar fácilmente con mi hija, además mi madre acepto cuidarla a cambio de que le pague, pese a todo eso la sigo amando.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, salí del subterráneo y me dirigí a casa de mi madre, ver a la gente caminar como si nada les preocupara, ser felices ante todo, cuando pensaba cruzar la calle el semáforo cambio de color y los autos se detuvieron, mientras caminaba al otro lado miraba a la gente de los autos, en eso note una pareja que hablaban alegremente, el sujeto conducía y la chica venía del lado del copiloto,mi mirada pareció cruzarse con la chica, fue como si con solo mirarla me mando un mensaje, algo feliz y triste, pero quizás solo fue algo que imagino, en cuanto los vi me pregunte ¿Por que no puedo tener una vida así, por que fracaso en todo? Tenia que continuar caminando y así proseguir con mi miserable vida, que ahora tiene un motivo mas, dejar con un legado a mi hija y poder disfrutar de todo, antes que se acabe mi tiempo...


	4. Chapter 4

Llegé justo al frente de mi restaurante en el auto de mi marido, me deseo los buenos días y me dio un beso en los labios, baje y partió, abrí la puerta y me percate que todo estaba listo para abrir en pocos minutos.

-¿You,Nico? ¿Están aquí?

-Claro que estamos aquí, tonta.

-¡KYAAAA!

-¡Jajajaja! Hanayo tu no cambias.-Se burlaba Nico, mientras cargaba algunos platos.

-Nadie se acostumbra a que lo asusten Nico-Respondí un poco enojada, tratando de calmarme.-¿Ya llego You?

-Esta ayudándome a acomodar las mesas, pero rompió 6 platos, debe estar en la bodega buscando mas.

-Bien. Avísenme cuando todo este listo. Estaré en mi oficina viendo la reservaciones de hoy.

-¡Yousoro!-Grito You cuando Hanayo abrió la puerta de su oficina.

-¡KYAAAA!-Grito Hanayo alzando los brazos y tirando los platos que You traía consigo.

-Este será un largo día-Dijo Nico para si misma mientras veía la escena entre You y Hanayo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Lo siento, pero no aceptamos gente como usted, retírese.

-Pero...

-¡No! Lo siento y por favor retírese.

Nuevamente era rechazada en un empleo, mi madre no puede o no quiere cuidar a mi hija, y necesitamos dinero urgentemente, no puedo endeudarme mas con mis amigos y madre, ya no tendremos techo para vivir, ni comida, no se que haré de seguir en esta situación, no puedo aceptar empleos de tiempo completo porque no tengo donde dejar a mi hija, maldita vida, porque tuvo que ser así conmigo, me odio, odio a todos-¡Ya no quiero vivir!-Camine tan acomplejada por mi situación, cuando por error choque con unos sujetos.

-Disculp... ¡Miku!

Vi a la chica que me causa un daño que fue muy fuerte para mi, y ella estaba con el mismo, el mismo...

-Así que pudiste conseguir ropa decente y no tus porquerías jaja.

-...-No podía hablar ahora, estaba aterrada y baje mi mirada para ocultar el hecho que estaba apunto de llorar.

-¡Míranos cuando te hablamos puta!

Miku levanto mi rostro tomando mi cabello, obligándome a mirarla, me dolía.

-Por favor déjenme.

-Oye, porque no nos divertimos un rato con esta basura, ya sabes para recordar los viejos tiempos Miku.-Dijo el chico.

-Me parece bien.

Me tomaron de los brazos y me amenazaron que si gritaba me iría aun peor, así que solo pataleaba o me movía bruscamente para soltarme, pero fue en vano, me llevaron a un estacionamiento subterráneo, me arrojaron al piso y esto era ya tan monótono, que solo atine a cubrirme la cabeza y cara, ya sentía sus golpes y como rompían la ropa que tanto trabajo me costo comprar. De un momento a otro dejaron de golpearme y jalarme la ropa, pero en ese mismo instante intentaron robarme mi bolso, no quería permitirlo, así que jale mi bolso hacía mi, pero cuando menos lo esperaba el chico me golpeo directo a la cara con un puño, por lo cual grite y solté el bolso, me compuse un poco y vi como revisaban mi bolso, de donde sacaron mis documentos, algunos maquillajes y mi dinero, todo mi dinero.

-¿Es todo Miku?

-No tiene nada esta inútil, bueno nos repartiremos los 200 yenes a la mitad y...

-¡Alto!

Un guardia se acercaba a nosotros con su macana, preparándose para atacar a mis agresores pero entre los dos lo dejaron fuera de combate de un solo golpe.

Mi único intento de salvación fallaba. Hasta que se escucharon pasos y como un hombre gritaba un nombre.

-¡Kurosaki! ¡Kurosaki! ¡¿Donde estas?!

Un sujeto vestido con un traje y un portafolio en mano se acercaba a nosotros, parece que buscaba al guardaa, ya que lo miro y gritó su nombre mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-Lindo traje-Dijo Miku.

-Si que lo es, parece que eres importante.

El sujeto solo los miro.

Intente huir en ese momento pero Miku logro verme y de un golpe en el estomago me derribo. Apenas podía estar consciente por el dolor, pero podía escuchar todo y apenas ver.

-Dame el portafolio-Dijo quien acompañaba a Miku, sacando una navaja de su bolsillo.

-No quiero problemas, porque no se van y así los 3 evitamos problemas.

-Dije que me dieras el portafolio, o te rebanaré la garganta y lo tomare.

-Bien-El tipo extendió su brazo con el portafolio para entregárselo, pero hizo un movimiento tan rápido, apenas perceptible para mi, giro y lo golpeo con el portafolio directo al rostro y haciendo que soltará su navaja, la cual se fue debajo de un auto, los hombres peleaban, mientras Miku trataba de tomar el arma, pero al ver que su compañero estaba siendo acabado por el sujeto de traje fue en su ayuda lanzándose hacía el, lo cual limito sus movimientos, pero aun así podía pelear, por fin arrojo a Miku al suelo y tomo a ambos por el cuello con su antebrazo, los movió tan rápido que solo pude ver como caían fulminados al suelo.

-¿Están muertos?-Atine a preguntar.

-No, solo inconscientes, pero olvida eso ¿Tu estas bien?

-Creo...

-Estas sangrando te llevaré al hospital.

-No es necesario, debo ir por mi hija...-No me dejo terminar cuando ya estaba en sus brazos, me levanto como si nada, vi al guardia apenas recuperarse, y moverse un poco mareado.

-¡Kurosaki! ¿Estas bien?

-Si lo creo ¿Usted esta bien?

-Si, rápido toma todo lo que tengan esos vándalos y dámelo, llevaré a esta chica al hospital.

-Si, llamaré a la ambulancia y...

-¡Yo la llevare, solo dame lo que te pedí para llevármelo, a ellos átalos y cuando te hable por teléfono llama a la policía ¿De acuerdo?

-Si señor.

.

Me llevo hasta su auto, y me recostó en la parte trasera, entro y partimos rápidamente, cuando me percaté me cargo de nuevo y entramos.

-¡Ayúdame por favor! Fue golpeada y puede tener algún daño grave.

-Permítame ¡Una camilla!

Me deposito suavemente y me acompaño hasta donde tuve consciencia.

.

.

.

.

Ya había terminado mis asuntos administrativos al negocio, por lo que fui a ayudar a Nico y You, la tarde trascurría sin incidentes. Hasta que recibí el mensaje de mi marido que no podría venir por mi, supuse que sería por trabajo, se fue el último cliente y me prepare para irme junto con Nico y You, algo no me daba buena espina.

.

.

.

.

.

Poco a poco iba despertando de la oscuridad que había en mi, estaba acostada en una habitación de un ¿Hospital? Y vaya que hospital, nunca podría pagar...

-¿Que hago aquí?

-Vaya por fin despiertas ¿Como te sientes?

-¿Tu me trajiste aquí?

-Si, me dijeron que estabas bien, solo fueron lesiones menores.

-Pero, yo... yo no puedo pagar esto, me iré ahora mismo y...-El sujeto solo me tomo de los hombros y me recostó de nuevo.-No tienes que irte, todo esta pagado.

-¿Eh?

-Vaya que eres distraída torpe gatita.

-¿Eh?-Dije confundida.

-Toma leche de fresa, con una barra de cereza.

-¿Como sabes que..?

-Es cruel de tu parte no recordarme Rin.

En cuanto dijo mi nombre me sorprendí demasiado, me puse a analizarlo con la mirada, hasta que en vagos recuerdos lo note-¿So... So... Sora?

-¡Bingo!

No se como, no se porque aun en la posición que estaba me lancé a abrazarlo, el me correspondió el contacto, estaba sintiendo ¿Felicidad?

.

.

.

.

.

Ya estaba por llegar a casa, tome un taxi y coopere el pago con Nico y You, en cuanto llegue el teléfono tenia como 27 mensajes, los fui escuchando, cuando llegue a los de Sora...

-Hanayo, paso algo grave, estoy en el hospital Hiragi, no te preocupes yo estoy bien, vine a dejar a alguien que quiere verte pronto, así que no tardes, llama un taxi y ven aquí en cuanto puedas. Te amo.

Volví a ponerme mis tacones y salí disparada de ahí, paré un taxi y me encamine al hospital Hiragi.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bueno ¿Y que me cuentas Nico?

-Mmmmm... pues ¿Que te interesa saber You?

-¿Que tal acerca de la famosa Maki?

-Metiche, es solo una amiga, nos llevamos bien, fuimos compañeras en la preparatoria.

-Eso ya lo se, me refiero así se gustan.

-¿Eh?

-Si ya sabes, cuéntame algo sobre ustedes.

-¿Que tal tu You, alguien importante en tu vida?

-No cambies el tema Nico.

-Me preguntó ¿Quien será la chica pelinaranja a la que atendiste tan atentamente hace 3 días?

-¿Eh? ¿Te... te parece si cambiamos el tema?

-Seguro You.

.

.

.

.

.

-Parece que te ha ido muy bien Sora.

-Bueno, pero basta de hablar de mi ¿Que hay de ti?

En ese instante cambio mi semblante muy bruscamente-Yo...

Le conté todo, empecé a llorar, hasta que el me tomo en sus brazos, me abrazo e hizo lo que nadie había hecho en mucho tiempo, me consoló, hasta que tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Quien será?-Le pregunté limpiando mis lagrimas.

-Verás Rin, supe que hiciste en una cafetería una reservacion y pues alguien que tu conociste muy bien es la dueña y esa persona esta detrás de esa puerta-apunto a la misma.

-¿Ka... Ka... Kayo... Kayocchin..?

El solo asintió, la puerta seguía siendo golpeada, no sabía como atender el llamado, hasta que cuando me percaté de mi boca salieron las palabras-A... Adelante-.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, no era la manera en que esperaba verla, cuando por fin, nuestras miradas se encontraron...


End file.
